


not Okay

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, rape survivor stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x01 AU. Stefan helps Caroline after Klaus rapes her in Tyler's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not Okay

Once again, Stefan wiped blood off of Caroline's face, very gentle. "It'll be okay," he told her, throwing aside the paper towel in the trash can.

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked and she nearly grabbed his wrist and threw him against the wall. Instead, she just grabbed it and pulled him forward. She could still taste Tyler's blood in her mouth, could feel the echo of her heart racing as the monster wearing her boyfriend's face did not listen to her 'no'. 

"You need to be okay," Stefan said, Stefan was completely still, and Caroline thought maybe he wouldn't ever hurt her. "Because if you're not, Klaus will take that and use it against you."

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she corrected her posture, pasted on a smile her father taught her when she wanted to be a model, and swung the bathroom door open. 

Stefan followed her.


End file.
